


Love in Primary Colours

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Femslash February 2018 [9]
Category: Nemesis - April Daniels
Genre: Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Canon Trans Character, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Dreadnought x Calamity fanart for Femslash February





	Love in Primary Colours




End file.
